pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pixel Starships Kickstarter
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Summary' The Pixel Starships Kickstarter was launched on May 27th, 2015 and ended on June 25th, 2015. The Kickstarter had 425 backers and raised AU$ 22,020 ($15,738.80). With the game now funded, Savysoda, the game producer and our narrator for the rest of the page, could continue their work on Pixel Starships. The link to the Kickstarter can be found here 'Kickstarter/Game Info' ''' *'''June 4th, 2015: Pre-Alpha Gameplay Video #1 Now Live: Video Link *'June 6th, 2015:' 60% Funded, Ranked Top 14 on Steam Greenlight! *'June 10th, 2015:' Steam Greenlight #1 and Approved within 11 Days! *'June 16th, 2015:' We're at E3 in LA. Come say Hi! *'June 24th, 2015:' Funding goal reached! 1.5 days left to go! We are huge strategy game addicts. Some games we LOVE: FTL, X-COM, EVE Online, Homeworld. All these games are awesome, but it wasn't enough. We wanted to play an FTL style, all encompassing ship management game in a single massive online world. We didn't want a game that ended after finishing single player campaign in days. Instead, we want to invest in a persistent world similar to World of Warcraft with fresh content and new players making the game alive and exciting for decades. *Build Epic Starships of your own design. *Many races, aliens, and factions. *Battle it out with other players in a single massive online universe. *Manage diplomacy, trade, recruit players, research tech, explore, manage a ship's power, manage your limited resources, and discover epic weapons. *Cross section full ship control and battles. *Issue situational commands to ship and crew allowing automatic combats and offline play. The game has to be perfectly balanced and not a pay to win game. In-app currency ( ) will help speed up ship development but will not make a player more powerful. Starbux can also be earned in the game. Kickstarter rewards are once off exclusive perks not available in the standard game, but the main focus is on design uniqueness and recognition over power advantage. All the crew and systems are fully configurable in the game offering a unique style of gameplay focused on tactics and strategy rather than speed of mouse clicks/taps. This game is the dream space simulation strategy game that we want to play. This is Pixel Starships. If successfully funded, Pixel Starships is planned for launch on iPhone and iPad in December 2015 and launch on PC in 2016. Additional platforms will also be added with adequate funding. Alpha & Beta release for early backers requires iOS 8 Compatible Device. We've been working really hard on design and the development is progressing really well. With your support we can complete the alpha build soon and improve the game world and the multiplayer infrastructure. Current Progress: *Game Design: 85% *Server Development: 55% *Mobile Client Development: 50% *Artworks: 40% *Testing: 20% Additional Funding will be used for: *Further Development: 25% *Localization: 5% *Extra Game Features: 65% *Marketing: 5% 'Risks and Challenges' Pixel Starships overall development is currently at the halfway point; We have an internal demo which we've been playing for several weeks. Existing community feedback has been overwhelmingly positive. Alpha release will be ready and go out to all early backers around the end of the crowdfunding campaign. We are targeting to ship on iOS platforms even if we have to busk on the streets because we love this game, but with additional support from Kickstarter backers, we can make this game truly awesome. We can get more developers on board and build more immersive worlds and tactics and collaborate with serious backers. RISKS *Our staff could be abducted by Aliens before finishing the game *Server scalability on multiplayer (we will test this out in BETA, and optimize for a smooth launch) *Game balance (we will ensure the game is fully balanced before public release) *Feedback during BETA phase (we will work to ensure everything is addressed before we release, if necessary we will prioritize product quality over deadline) Our primary focus is the quality of the game and the dream of building great indie titles. Our previous strategy titles Millionaire Tycoon and Eenies are both 5 Star games with millions of users and we aim to deliver the same experience on Pixel Starships. Learn about accountability on Kickstarter 'Gallery' PSSKickstarterFunded.png|The banner for the Pixel Starships Kickstarter after funding was complete. Category:Kickstarter Rewards